One Night at the Kirkland's House
by Sakisha
Summary: La fratrie Kirkland s'est retrouvée au manoir d'Écosse. Coups bas, souvenirs, moqueries, questionnements... beaucoup de rire mais aussi de tension. Certaines choses doivent être dites mais cela peut s'avérer douloureux. FrUk, StFr.


Bonsoir les gens ! Une dernière petite fic que je poste en ce dernier jour de l'an de grâce 2011. Ce n'est pas du grand art, car je l'ai écrite en cours d'histoire (logique) de manière saccadée, une fois par semaine... J'espère néanmoins que vous apprécierez. Je voulais mettre en scène les frères Kirkland ! Je sais pas si je suis tombée dans le OC en sachant qu'on ne les connais pas enfin... dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

><p>Ses glaçons s'entrechoquèrent dans son verre qui se remplissait à nouveau.<p>

Arthur bu une gorgée de son whisky et avec un claquement de langue, s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Face à lui, Scott servait ses deux autres frères qui se saisirent de leurs verres avant de se réinstaller confortablement dans le canapé.

McGregor se pencha vers la bouteille dont il détailla l'étiquette avec envie.

- Mmh… Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour pouvoir goûter cette merveille.

- Ce que tu as de plus précieux tu l'as déjà perdu, lui fit remarquer l'Écossais en rebouchant ladite bouteille.

Le fantôme hocha tristement sa tête transparente et s'éloigna un peu. Quelques légers rires s'échappèrent des murs.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais Scott, dit Irlande. Avoir tous ces fantômes chez toi…

- Moi je ne supporterais pas, ajouta Pays de Galles. Une fois il y en a un qui a essayé de s'installer chez moi, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a pas fait long feu.

Scott sourit.

- Oh… il suffit de savoir faire preuve d'autorité et tout se passe bien. Tant qu'ils respectent les règles…

Il fit un clin d'œil au vieux McGregor qui lissait sa barbe rousse.

- Alors c'est que les tiens sont civilisés.

- Tu sais, ça fait de la compagnie.

- Mes farfadets me suffisent amplement, approuva Irlande.

- Je suis plus tranquille avec mes feux-follets. Au moins ils ne parlent pas !

- Tu ne te sens jamais seul Wales ? interrogea Arthur en haussant un épais sourcil.

- Pas plus que ça. D'ailleurs tu es mal placé pour parler toi.

- Pardon ! Je te signale que je ne suis pas seul !

- C'est cela…

- J'ai des licornes, des fées, des lutins, des gnomes et plein d'esprits tout autour de chez moi !

Ils hochèrent la tête. Scott eut un sourire railleur en portant sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

- Oui, c'est sûr que tu en as besoin puisque personne ne vient jamais te voir.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux.

- Ormis…

- _What_ ?

- _Oh, nevermind_, dit-il d'un ton innocent en soufflant sa fumée.

Angleterre fronça les sourcils en prenant son verre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, _bloody brother_ ?

- Respecte tes aînés, toi ! Mais bref, sache qu'on est content pour toi. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que tu déchargeais ta frustration sur nous.

Wales hocha la tête avec un sourire.

- … et ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

Angleterre avala de travers sa gorgée de whisky.

_- We're not fucking married !_

_- You guys are._

_- We're not !_ s'étrangla-t-il.

Écosse se pencha en avant et lui envoya sa fumée à la figure.

- Même si tu le nie, c'est l'équivalent. Et il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte, _you know_.

- _Don't say that with a mocky grin…_ lui glissa Irlande.

Une forme blanchâtre glissa à travers la pièce et une voix grinçante de femme s'éleva.

-Tant de siècles à vous chercher, c'est plutôt un soulagement non ?

-Ne vous en mêlez pas vous aussi, _you bloody ghosts !_ leur interdit-il en pointant d'un doigt furieux les esprits qui sortaient par tous les murs. _Scotland_, fais-les partir !

-Laissez-nous, ordonna-t-il avec un petit sourire déçu.

Ils partirent instantanément. L'un deux traversa Irlande qui grimaça avec un frisson de dégoût. Pays de Galles reprit :

- On est plutôt contents pour toi, tu sais.

- Comme si vous vous étiez déjà souciés de mon bien-être !

- En tout cas tu ne t'es pas souvent soucié du nôtre.

- Vous ne m'avez pas souvent donné de quoi m'en soucier.

- Tu as attaqué sans même- !

- Vous avez tout fait pour que- !

Le bruit sec du verre d'Écosse s'abattant sur la table les stoppa net dans leur élan. Il ne les regarda mais le message passa : pas maintenant. D'un accord silencieux ils avaient décidé de ne plus parler de tout ça dans la mesure du possible, pour éviter que chaque discussion ne se termine en pugilat. Cependant, enterrer des siècles d'Histoire, de guerre et de haine mutuelle était pour le moins difficile. Mais ils faisaient leur possible.

- Pour en revenir à ton mari-

_- He's not my fucking husband !_ s'étouffa-t-il, le rouge brûlant ses joues.

- …

- C'est une "Entente Cordiale", merde !

Écosse pouffa.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu nies ainsi, _little wee_. On sait tous très bien ici ce qu'il en est, et ça fait un moment qu'on a arrêté d'en rire. En cent ans, on a fini par arriver à court de blagues.

Les deux autres ricanèrent en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- De plus on te l'a dit, on est content pour toi.

Angleterre se racla la gorge, agacé et gêné. Décidément, parler de sa vie sexuelle et sentimentale avec ses frères lui semblait complètement déplacé.

- On ne parlait pas de licornes au départ ?

- Puisque tu en parles… commença Irlande.

- On aimerait savoir comment ça se fait qu'elles t'approchent aussi facilement ? termina Wales.

- Comment ça ?

- Les licornes n'approchent que les jeunes filles vierges. Nous on peut les voir mais elles ne viennent jamais à notre rencontre.

- Nous.

- Et aux dernières infos tu n'es pas une jeune fille vierge.

Leur cadet les regarda d'un air blasé.

- J'imagine que c'est simplement dû au fait que mon pouvoir magique est supérieur au vôtre.

- Dis donc- ! commença Irlande, sur la défensive.

- Il a raison, approuva Scott. Son pouvoir et sa « pureté » doivent être plus intenses que les nôtres.

- Son pouvoir et sa pureté tu dis…

- Oui bon, pour le pouvoir magique j'en suis sûr, il est d'une nature différente, c'est sûr. Il attire plus les créatures d'une certaine pureté… ensuite pour ce qui est de sa réelle « pureté » à lui… se moqua-t-il en traçant des guillemets imaginaires avec ses doigts.

- Oh ça suffit ! se défendit-il. Je ne veux pas entendre ça venant de toi !

- Héhé…

Irlande se resservi.

- Vous êtes aussi mal placé l'un que l'autre. Après tout, vous avez les deux couché avec le Français.

Angleterre s'étouffa bruyamment avec sa gorgée et se fit silencieux. Il se tassa sur son fauteuil et observa le mur d'un air sombre. Il avait horreur de se rappeler que son aîné avait aussi été l'amant de France.

- Pas faux, approuva le rouquin.

Le blond n'aurait su dire ce qui le dérangeait le plus. D'un côté c'était comme si Écosse connaissait une partie de sa vie privée à travers France, ce qui était très agaçant. De l'autre c'était la simple idée de les imaginer ensemble qui le répugnait. Ces deux là avaient été en « couple » si longtemps… La réelle raison de leur séparation lui échappait toujours.

Le Français ne lui parlait jamais de son frère. Arthur savait bien que parfois il retenait ses mots et ses remarques, mais il ne demandait jamais. Il n'avait pas envie d'être comparé ni même d'apprendre des choses sur eux. Il voulait totalement effacer de son esprit le fait qu'ils aient été ensembles et **contre** lui.

D'un autre côté il était bien sûr curieux de savoir, mais son dégout était bien trop intense.

Il prit alors conscience du silence qui s'était abattu sur le salon et de ses frères qui le fixaient. Écosse le regardait d'un air indéchiffrable par-dessus son verre.

_- You know, we-_

- Je ne veux _pas_ savoir.

- Pffft. C'est pas toi qui vas m'empêcher de parler. Je voulais juste te dire que t'avais pas à t'en faire. Y'a plus rien entre lui et moi.

Pays de Galles et Irlande lui lancèrent un drôle de regard.

- … presque.

Arthur le fusilla du regard. Quel culot il avait !

- Oh c'est bon, tu sais, ça ne fait que cent ans que vous vous « entendez bien », et encore c'est très relatif. Lui et moi avons eut la plus longue alliance de l'histoire. Plus de sept cent ans. Ça crée de sacrés liens tu sais.

- Ça va, la ferme.

Le silence retomba. Angleterre refusait de regarder son frère et fixait le mur, bras croisés, une moue furieuse sur son visage.

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, et les fantômes observaient discrètement la scène. McGregor revint et alla se poster près d'Écosse en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce dernier fixa son cadet, jambes croisées.

- C'est toujours toi qu'il a le plus aimé tu sais…

- C'est ça, alors que même après mille ans, vous couchez encore ensemble ?

- Beaucoup de complicité, de respect et de bons souvenirs… y'a pas de mal à se faire plaisir de temps en temps.

- …

- Je te signale que si tu avais meilleur caractère ce serait pareil pour vous deux, mais c'est dur d'être complices quand l'un des deux est distant…

- … et coincé, ajouta Irlande.

- … pour rien.

- … et incapable de relativiser, s'en mêla Wales.

- … n'a aucun sens du romantisme.

- … ou relationnel.

- … ou culinaire.

- ÇA SUFFIT OUI ! Et je vous signale que vous n'êtes pas des as du relationnel ou de la cuisine !

- Moi j'ai des amis.

- Moi aussi.

- Gh… vous ne niez pas le reste.

- Disons que c'est ce que tout le monde dit alors…

- D'ailleurs toi tu ne nies pas tes bouderies, ton sale caractère, le balai que tu as dans le-

_- STOP I SAID !_

- Hahahaha –eh !

- Arthur, on ne lance pas les coussins !

- Alors fermez-la !

- Tu es chez moi et c'est MON mobilier !

Il se rassit et croisa les bras avec une moue boudeuse. Son aîné remit le coussin en place avec un sourire.

- _Hey, little bro',_ tu veux savoir quelque chose ?

_- No, I don't._

- Vraiment ? D'accord.

…Puis Angleterre se rappela de quelque chose qui l'avait toujours perturbé et la question fusa avant même qu'il ne puisse songer à la retenir.

- Que s'est-il passé l'hiver dernier lorsqu'il est venu chez toi ?

Son aîné le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Les autres semblèrent intrigués. Il ne leur en avait donc pas parlé.

- Tu veux dire quand vous vous êtes disputés entre noël et nouvel an ?

- Oui.

- Ah…

Angleterre détesta la façon dont il détourna le regard pour observer son verre. McGregor émit un petit rire.

- Vous allez lui dire ? chantonna-t-il.

- _Shut up_, toi.

- Me dire quoi ?

- Huhu…

- Me dire quoi ! insista-t-il.

- Non, mais c'est juste que…

Le roux leva les yeux et croisa le regard accusateur de son cadet.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- …

- … ?

- …

- Scott ?

Mc Gregor fut agité d'un nouveau rire silencieux.

- Je vais vous expliquer Seigneur Angleterre. E n réalité, lorsque Seigneur France est arrivé ici pour se décharger de sa frustration, sachez d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait aucune envie de vous tromper mais disons que…

- Oui ? il s'avança sur son fauteuil.

- … mais votre frère qui avait passablement bu ce soir là, a voulu le consoler de votre énième dispute de manière très intime, dirais-je.

Le blond darda son frère du regard mais vit qu'il détournait le sien en le plongeant dans le fond de son verre, qu'il agitait avec nervosité. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Mais Seigneur France a semblé passablement décontenancé par ses avances et après le choc passé, lui a gentiment expliqué ses principes de fidélité.

- …

- …

- …

- … Il t'a rembarré ? demanda-t-il en sentant un grand sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Scott semblait mortifié.

- Oui bon, c'est bon. On peut changer de sujet ?

- Certainement pas ! s'insurgea un Wales hilare. Tu ne nous avais jamais raconté cet épisode dis donc !

- Et ça t'étonne ? lui demanda Irlande. Il s'est fait rejeter, c'était la honte !

- Ça va aller vous deux ? Et toi arrête de sourire comme ça.

Arthur se rassit et son fauteuil lui sembla plus confortable qu'avant. Héhé… Francis l'avait rembarré, il avait repoussé son frère.

- Je suis plutôt content, je l'avoue.

- Rassuré au moins ? Il ne s'est rien passé. Ca fait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'est plus rien passé. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dis qu'il t'aimait le plus.

- Mmh… oui. Mais j'ai tout de même une question. Tu as dis qu'il ne se passait presque plus rien… à quoi faisais-tu référence ?

- Oh… _just tease._

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Quelques sous-entendus, deux ou trois frôlements plus ou moins involontaires… tu connais.

- … _yes_.

Bon, ça il n'y pouvait rien. Sept-cent ans tout de même…

- Ah, j'ai croisé Alfred l'autre jour, intervint Irlande, changeant ainsi de sujet. C'est fou comme il a… comment dire ?

- Grandit ?

- Je n'aurais pas dis ça comme ça Arthur. Le mot que je cherchais ressemblait plus à anarchique ou insolent .

- Je dirais gamin, proposa leur aîné.

- Pas faux, mais en même temps, vu qui l'a élevé…

- Eh dites donc, vous critiquez mes méthodes d'éducation ?

- Si peu.

- En fait c'est pas vraiment ta manière d'apprentissage de la vie le problème, poursuivit le grand rouquin en éteignant sa seconde cigarette, c'est juste que tu l'as trop gâté. Tu l'as pourri-gâté même.

- Oui, ça je le sais… Mais en même temps il était tellement… tellement… adoraaaable !

Irlande se racla bruyamment la gorge.

- Toi ne dis rien, je sais que tu venais me voir exprès pour jouer avec lui.

- …

- _Win_.

- N'empêche que Canada a mieux tourné.

- Il a eu de la bonne cuisine lui.

Grand silence général.

- Dites… c'est vrai qu'on cuisine si mal en fait ? se risqua le second roux.

- Je ne sais pas…

- C'est une bande d'ignares ! déclara Écosse.

- _Well_… faut quand même avouer que tes plats à toi c'est grave… glissa Angleterre.

- Quoi ! Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes plats !

- …

- Dis-le. Ose le dire.

- …

- Oh arrête, de toute manière t'exagère. Je sais très bien qu'à force de manger avec France on oublie le goût de la cuisine familiale mais-

- De la panse de mouton farcie.

- Euh…

- Franchement.

- Mais c'est délicieux…

- Tu avais fumé quoi ce jour là pour inventer un truc pareil ?

- Mais rien !

- …

- Bon okay, j'étais peut-être pas complètement sobre mais j'ai été bien inspiré. C'est vachement goûteux.

- Ou paaaas….

- Ah, ça sent le tic de langage Arty. Tu es resté trop longtemps avec France. Beaucoup trop longtemps.

- C'est réciproque, il n'arrête pas de commencer ses phrases par « Well ».

- Je vous ferais remarquer que ledit Français mange des grenouilles et des escargots, aussi !

- Ça c'est vrai ! s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix victorieuse.

- Vous avouerez que c'est pire que mon haggis !

- Des escargots quand même, bwêrk !

Le fantôme gracieux de Marie Stuart se tourna vers Angleterre.

- Votre compagnon vous en a-t-il déjà préparé ?

- Non, il n'a pas osé.

- Ôh Seigneur, vous m'en voyez soulagée.

Soudain, un son étonnant retentit et ils leur fallu tous un moment pour se rappeler de l'existence de la technologie.

- Arthur, je crois que c'est le tien.

- Oui, réponds vite ! ajouta Irlande. Cette musique me vrille les tympans.

- La ferme, trancha l'Anglais en sortant son téléphone.

Il répondit, faisant ainsi cesser son hymne national.

_- Hello ? … ah. It's you…_

Les trois frères étouffèrent leurs rires.

- Chériiiiie, rentre à la maison ! singea Wales.

Les deux autres s'esclaffèrent de plus belle et leur cadet tenta de les faire taire d'un geste obscène de la main.

- _No_… je ne fais rien mais- ? Si je suis avec eux ? Quoi ? … et puis quoi encore ? Non je te dis, je ne veux pas, fiche-moi la paix ! …

Ses frères le scrutèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

- Ah ! …. Non, ni ailleurs, ni à la maison ! Tu dégages ! Non, j'ai dit non ! …_No !_ …Même !

- Dis oui, lui ordonna soudainement Écosse.

- Fiche-moi la paix, toi ! … quoi ? Méchant, moi ! … quoi ! Je-ah, mais non ! M-mais non je- … c'est toi qui… ! J'en ai marre, fous-moi la paix, _stupid frog_ !

Raccrochant rageusement, il enfonça son téléphone dans les coussins. Voir Irlande écroulé de rire sur son frère et Scott secouer la tête en riant l'énerva encore plus.

- Quel succès votre couple ! s'écria l'Irlandais qui s'étouffait presque.

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau et Arthur refusa catégoriquement de décrocher. Lorsqu'il cessa enfin, ce fut la sonnerie stridente du vieux téléphone d'Écosse qui leur vrilla les tympans depuis une commode. Il y eut un bip sonore indiquant qu'on laissait un message et la voix de Francis retentit.

- Tu es trop méchant ! Ça partait d'un bon sentiment ce dîner ! Boouh, tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus gentil ? Feuck you !

Il y eut un silence puis…

- J'attendrai ton coup de fil. À bientôt, je t'aime.

Encore un silence hésitant puis il raccrocha.

…

- Aaah, ça me rappelle des souvenirs ! chantonna Écosse.

- C'est meuuugnooooon….

_- Shut the fuck up. _

- Je me demande comment il fait pour te supporter.

Angleterre le fusilla du regard.

- Je me passerai de tes commentaires merci ! Je… (il hésita longuement)… je sais bien que je m'emporte trop vite mais…

- L'engueuler parce qu'il veut t'emmener dîner, je confirme, c'est con…

- … mais je ne vois pas comment je suis censé réagir.

À la surprise des trois frères, il se tassa sur son fauteuil avec un air perdu.

- Franchement, il fait toujours des trucs bizarres ! Un coup il me saute dessus, ensuite il essaie de se la jouer romantique –ridicule !- et il fait tout pour m'ennuyer ! Et parfois il… enfin j'en sais rien. Je ne comprends rien, je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire pour qu'il soit content, alors je m'énerve, on s'engueule et il se tire et me dit qu'il m'aime et c'est encore plus confus… J'en ai marre, shit ! Scotland, resserre-moi !

Sans discuter il remplit son verre, non sans penser que celui des deux qui faisait la gueule, c'était quasiment toujours son frère et pas le méditerranéen.

- Et si tu le rappelais, pour t'excuser ?

- Et puis quoi encore ! C'est lui qui débarque, avec ses histoires de dîner sans me demander mon avis !

- On appelle ça une attention… une surprise… on fait ça quand on est amoureux.

L'Anglais bu d'une traite son whisky.

- T'as de ces mots.

- Je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre…

- Resserre-moi.

- Non ça suffit, refusa-t-il en gardant la bouteille contre lui. Tu as assez bu et tu vas me faire le plaisir de le rappeler.

Angleterre le gratifia d'un doigt, d'un « mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde » et se tassa sur son fauteuil. Un nouveau silence s'installa et le feu émit quelques crépitements mourant. Le roux se leva pour aller remettre du bois et raviver les flammes. Ses frères l'observèrent en silence, certains sentant resurgir de lointains souvenirs. La vieille époque, lorsqu'ils vivaient dehors et que leur aîné s'occupait du feu toute la nuit pendant qu'ils dormaient. Les temps étaient durs… si durs… même le jeune Albion avait été toléré et avait pu rester avec eux.

Leur tournant le dos, Scott réitéra :

- Rappelle-le.

Angleterre ne répondit pas.

Remuant les braises, il insista.

- Fais-le.

- Scotland, intervint doucement Irlande, pourquoi insistes-tu autant ?

- …

- J'avoue que ça m'échappe. C'est leurs affaires, laisse-les se débrouiller. D'ailleurs tu n'as aucune raison d'encourager ainsi le petit frère que tu as tant détesté, surtout s'il est en couple avec l'un de tes ex-amants…

- …

- … surtout s'il s'agit de Francis.

L'aîné s'assit par terre devant l'âtre et sortit son paquet de cigarette de sa poche. Tout en s'en allumant une, il répondit avec un soupir.

- Si, justement.

Le feu ravivé crépitait, envoyant des vagues de chaleur dans la pièce froide.

- C'est justement parce que c'est France et Angleterre que je les encourage. Il faut qu'ils dialoguent, c'est tout…

- Mais pourquoi ? insista le celtique. Tu l'aimais non ? T'aimais ce Français idiot – j'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs- mais… il était à toi. Pourquoi ?

Angleterre se raidit à l'entente de ces mots.

- Parce que justement c'est eux. J'ai aimé Francis… et j'aime aussi Arthur - quelque part, peut-être - alors en toute logique je veux leur bonheur. Et si ce bonheur est atteint s'ils sont ensemble, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il tira longuement sur sa cigarette, s'amusant légèrement du silence qu'il avait généré. Derrière lui, son cadet l'observait, ébahi. Jamais son frère n'avait parlé de ses sentiments à son égard ou à celui de France. Autant les premiers éveillaient une étrange sensation dans sa poitrine, une chaleur inattendue, autant les seconds le mettaient très mal à l'aise.

- Tu l'aimes encore ?

Il jeta son mégot dans la cheminée qui l'avala d'un coup de flammes.

- 'pas envie d'en parler. Compliqué, laisse-tomber.

Il se releva péniblement et revint se poser dans son fauteuil, le regard dans le vague.

- Appelle-le.

_- Not now, I-_

_- Call him NOW !_ tonna-t-il, les faisant tous sursauter.

Crispé, son frère prit tout de même le téléphone en main et fixa l'écran un moment, puis son frère, puis l'écran, puis à nouveau son frère et composa son numéro. Il se leva pour sortir de la pièce et McGregor lui ouvrit la porte d'un bras - il la refermait alors que les nations entendaient un _« It's me »_.

Écosse se laissa aller dans son fauteuil en soupirant.

- Il a la tête dure.

- Il a de qui tenir.

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. Scott, les yeux fermés, une expression angoissée sur le visage, porta son verre à ses lèvres d'une main qui tremblait légèrement.

Les fantômes revinrent un à un en silence, glissant doucement sur le sol.

- Au moins c'est fait… murmura le roux.

Il porta sa main à son cou et sortit une chaine en or du col de sa chemise. Au bout pendait un vieil anneau doré. Il le contempla longuement, perdu dans ses pensées et poussa un soupir mélancolique. Un petit sourire sans joie étira ses lèvres.

_« De toute manière je me l'étais promis. »_

Dans une autre aile de la demeure, Angleterre déambulait dans un long couloir, tantôt levant la voix, tantôt chuchotant, comme par peur d'être entendu.

- Mais non ce n'est pas à cause de tes macarons, tu racontes n'importe quoi ! … Mais d'ailleurs je les aime bien tes macarons, c'est pas- râââh !

- Calme-toi mon lapin.

- _Fucking Hell_, je t'ai dis d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça !

- Alors je dois te donner quoi comme petit nom ?

- Aucun !

- Mais je t'aime, je veux t'en donner un ! Je boude !

- … c'est ridicule.

- …

- Pourquoi « lapin » d'ailleurs ? Elles ont un problème mes oreilles ?

- Aucun.

- Mes dents alors ?

- Non plus.

- J'ai une petite queue touffue alors ?

Francis éclata de rire.

- Non plus ! Hahaha !

- Alors pourquoi bordel !

- … c'est un peu compliqué… mais en résumé on va dire que c'est parce que tu étais toujours entouré de lapins à l'époque. C'était si mignon~!

- Non mais trouves-moi autre chose ! Je ne sais pas moi, n'importe quoi ! Le lapin est un des animaux les plus vulnérables de la forêt en plus !

- Tu préférerais être un prédateur alors ? Un ours~ ?

- Non, mais autre chose, je sais pas…

Arthur n'en revenait pas. Quand est-ce que la conversation avait dévié ainsi ? Il ne voulait même pas de surnom en plus !

- Un loup, un renard… comme tu veux… !

Il sentit France se raidir.

- Non. Impossible.

- Ah ? Pourquoi ?

-Un loup ne te correspondrait pas, ce serait plutôt Russie. Et le renard c'est… c'est pas possible. Trouve autre chose.

- Pourquoi ?

Le silence pesant qui lui répondit était une réponse à lui tout seul. Le visage de son frère apparu devant lui.

_The Fox…_

Non. Il ne voulait pas savoir.

- Le lapin c'est très bien ! dit-il d'une voix tendue.

- Ah ? Superbe alors~ ! rayonna le Français à l'autre bout du fil comme si ne rien n'était. Bon, en ce qui concerne mon dîner de minuit, on va le reporter… c'est dommage mais bon, ça n'est pas dramatique.

Il se tendit, hésitant, l'image de son aîné le hantant toujours.

- Mmh… ? Arthur ?

Des images des deux anciens amants ensembles, assis l'un à côté de l'autre et s'échangeant des regards complices. Oui, il se souvenait…

- Tu es là ?

Il ne voulait pas laisser le fossé se creuser. Il fallait le remplir. Cette seule idée le mettait très mal à l'aise, car il n'avait aucune idée de comment mais… à défaut de rompre leur lien millénaire, il voulait en créer un nouveau, plus fort et plus solide.

La vérité, c'est qu'au fond de lui il avait peur. Francis avait déjà repoussé son frère mais peut-être cela ne serait-il pas le cas suivant les circonstances. Il avait eu de la chance.

- Je rentre, ne bouge pas. Je serai là dans une heure.

- Tu es sûr ? Pourquoi est-ce que- ?

- C'est bon, je viens. Je veux rentrer. Y'a intérêt à ce que ça soit bon !

- Ça le sera, ne t'en fais pas !

L'entendre sourire le rassura.

- Je t'attends avec impatience mon cœur ! Je t'embrasse !

- C'est ça.

Il raccrocha et se dirigea immédiatement vers le vestibule, traversant à grandes enjambées les couloirs sombres parsemés de tableaux et de vieilles armures grinçantes. Il hésita à aller prévenir ses frères de son départ mais il croisa McGregor qui le regarda en souriant.

- Allez-y, je leur dirai.

Il hésita mais le fantôme le chassa d'un geste de la main et il partit, attrapant son manteau au passage. Il traversa le vestibule et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Il sortit et elle claqua violemment derrière-lui lorsqu'il fut sur le perron.

Son frère avait anticipé son départ. Et il le chassait.

Dans le salon, les trois frères se relevaient en s'étirant pour aller se coucher. Irlande se plaignit à nouveau de son mal de dos (dû à sa séparation en deux) et Wales promit de lui faire un massage avant d'aller dormir. Ils souhaitèrent bonne nuit à leur frère et montèrent à l'étage, l'écho de leur rire disparaissant petit à petit dans l'immensité du manoir.

Le maître des lieux éteignit sa cigarette et se leva avec un soupir. En sortant de la pièce, il fit un signe de tête aux fantômes qui se précipitèrent sur les fauteuils pour s'installer à leur place au coin du feu.

Les laissant seuls, Scott monta dans sa chambre. D'une oreille il entendit le bruit du moteur de la voiture d'Arthur qui peinait à démarrer. Ah ça, il faisait froid ces derniers temps… Les marches craquaient doucement sous ses pas. Un calme vide l'habitait. Il entra dans sa chambre et alla à la fenêtre pour regarder son frère. Le moteur sembla enfin démarrer et il le vit faire marche arrière pour quitter l'allée. Il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que les phares disparaissent dans la nuit.

Il se l'était promis, il ne le regretterait pas.

La chaîne pesait lourd autours de son cou. Il la retira, ébouriffant ses cheveux roux, et la posa sur sa table de nuit.

_« Je ne t'ai pas menti… C'est bien toi qu'il aime. Moi c'est fini depuis longtemps… »_

* * *

><p>Un petit commentaire sur ce que vous en avez pensé serait merveilleux ! J'aimerais encore écrire sur Écosse et ses frères... Et surtout sur la relation entre Francis et Scott~!<p> 


End file.
